You Belong to Me!
by animejunky78
Summary: Kagome gets separated from her companions, and guess who finds her. LEMONS or limes, how ever you look at it. Now going to be a series of one-shots. Enjoy and remember to R&R. TY
1. Part 1

**You Belong to Me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Kagome and her companions had squared off against Naroku and his demon horde earlier that day. At one point during the battle Kagome had become separated from her friends and was now lost in an unknown forest. The trees were thick and the interior was dark, the whole thing was just spooky to her. She continually had an arrow knocked in her bow, in the short time she had been lost she had been attacked several times. As she continued to walk through the thick underbrush she stayed vigilant about her surroundings. The sun was beginning to set and the strange forest was growing darker by the minute. As she carefully stepped over an exposed root she looked to her left and to her right.

"I hope someone finds me soon." She said out loud to no one.

Before she could take in another breath she felt him. He had moved so quickly that she didn't have time to react. He stood firm and immoveable at her back. His left arm had wrapped around her hips, his right arm had snaked up between her breasts putting his hand near her face, he placed his thumb and forefinger gently, but firmly, on either side of her chin. He leaned and bent them both at the hips just enough to bring his taller frame closer to her height. Carefully, he turned her face slightly to the left so that his lips were a breathe away from her ear.

"I found you." His deep voice rumbled from within his chest and vibrated to the woman that he was pressed against.

The rumbling in his chest continued for a moment after he spoke, continuing to rattle the back of the woman in his grasp. Her arms dropped and she released her weapon to the ground. She was stunned at how close he was to her. The daiyoukai would never come this close to a human; at least not that she knew of. Not even the young ward that he cared for. He freed her chin from his grip and slowly moved his hand down the front of the shocked miko wrapped in his arms. His fingers lingered over her breasts as her breathing picked up and she was struggling to take in the oxygen that her body needed. Strangely the scent of arousal hit his nose and he was a bit surprised at her reaction to his forcefulness. Taking firm grasp of her hip were his hand lay he suddenly spun her around to face him.

She gasped and a stirring of fear was in her scent again. This woman was very confusing. One minute she is aroused and the next she is scared. Although she was scared of him, she was slightly aroused by the tall youkai that was in control of her. He looked her over very intently without a word spoken, and her hands moved to try to cover herself as if he could see through her clothing. Her reaction to his inspection was amusing. With a wicked grin just peaking the corners of his mouth he took a hard hold of her wrist and pulled her along behind him as he began to walk. The silent youkai lord drug the unsuspecting miko through the dark forest for a while until they reached a small clearing. The instant she had cleared the trees he whipped her around and threw her to the ground of the glade. Her fear peaked again as she stared at him with wonder at what his next move might be.

"Are you afraid of me miko?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"A little bit." She said honestly. "You are not one to save someone like me."

"This is true, human." He moved closer to her and glared down at the small woman.

"So, why did you?" Kagome asked with some hesitation.

"Because, he has taken all that I desire." The lords gaze burned into her. "Now I will take that which he desires most."

Kagome gasped at the implication of what the daiyoukai had just told her. She hung her head and found that she was filled with a sudden sense of relief.

"Do you wish to die, woman?" His question brought her eyes to meet with his.

"No, but it's better then enduring." She dropped her head again.

"Enduring?" His voice did not reflect the question. "What?"

"The pain." She said to the moss under her legs.

"What pain do you suffer woman? Your friends protect you, your family is supporting this fools errand, and you are loved by that wretched half breed. What pain do you know?" His voice was condescending.

"He does not love me, and that is my pain. Coming here to complete this 'fools errand' as you put it, and being left behind. Death would be a reprieve." Her voice grew firmer. "I did not ask to be stuck with this mission or with your brother, but I am. I love him, this is true, but he can never love me as long as Kikyo is alive."

The stunned daiyoukai looked down at the fragile woman that was slumped in the moss. She looked so small and frail in that moment. Her aura was so pained that it pierced his heart. He turned away from her quickly with a snort. He wouldn't let that human see he was affected by her plight. He was a daiyoukai and these things could not affect him, he reaffirmed to himself. Looking into the trees he thought about Rin and how this little miko reminded him of the small child. The pair were silent for a long while until the youkai lord knelt down next to the girl. He took up her face to look into her eyes. She was crying and the pain of her love rolled off of her in immense waves while he searched her eyes for any lie. Finding nothing false in her eyes he was struck again by her pain, and he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. The shocked woman's eyes widened for a brief moment until they slid closed and she began to sob harder. He took is arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her palms pressed against his chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks. When he pulled away from her she slowly opened her eyes as a few stray drops were released to slide down her cheeks. He wiped her eyes softly, the two just stared at one another for a long moment before he kissed her again.

The calming woman moved her hands up his chest to his shoulders were she grabbed them firmly pulling him into her more. The scent of her arousal suddenly spiked and the inu-youkai reciprocated with a nip to her lower lip. Her hands moved up again and her fingers threaded their way into his long silvery hair. The feel of her tiny fingers in his hair was like nothing he had felt. He had never allowed anyone to be so intimate with his person. The sensation was overwhelming his sensibility and he suddenly lifted the slight woman into the air and pressed her against a nearby tree. She gasped only briefly before continuing her own assault of his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing his primal instincts farther.

With a swift movement he slipped off her shirt and had his hands on the waist of her skirt. Another flash of movement and her skirt was a scrap on the ground behind them. She was suddenly acutely aware of her exposed body and was not as intent on his. Holding her firmly to the tree he pushed his kimono off his shoulders, bringing her attention back to his body. She smoothed her hands over his strong shoulders while admiring the muscles and the form of his flawless physique. Her arousal had peaked again and he ran his claw over the soft skin of her breast and tugged lightly at the odd garment that kept him from them. His finger slowly moved down the line of the cup to the center of her bra, and with a subtle flick of his finger the bra was broken and falling open. Quickly he took up one of her breasts, cupping it firmly in his hand while his mouth engulfed the nipple. The woman moaned and arched into him as he did this. The moistness between her legs hit his nose and his inner beast growled with anticipation. He moved to her other breast and gave the same attentions to her other nipple; causing the woman to moan loader and grab his shoulders tightly.

Continuing to hold her firmly against the tree he reached one hand down between her legs and rubbed gently over her most intimate area. The fabric that separated them was beginning to frustrate him. He traced the small wedge of fabric up to where the thin string like fabric curved around her hip to the larger piece that covered her buttocks. Once his claw was half way to her back he pushed the claw under the thick string and pulled sharply. The fabric and strings fell away completely exposing her to her lover. She gave a little hiccup of surprise at his abuse of her clothing, but quickly forgot it. With little movement the youkai was able to discard the remainder of his clothing. In the quick movement he had returned his hand between her legs and was vigorously manipulating her most sensitive parts. The attention pushed the girls senses and she moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He pushed his finger inside of her and stroked her insides several times, causing her to tighten from the pleasure that he was administering. Not able to hold his own desires any longer he carefully replaced his fingers with his hard member with a strong thrust into the wailing woman. Her cries of ecstasy pushed his resolve and before long the two were pumping in a smooth rhythm together, pushing closer to their own climaxes. Suddenly, Kagome's inner walls tightened and coursed in waves that pushed her breath from her lungs, and the woman screamed out in rapture. The diayoukai payed no mind to her cries as he continued his thrusts to his own end. By the time he had his release the woman was crying out even louder then before, and digging deeper into his back that was now becoming painful.

Releasing the panting woman from the tree she collapsed on the ground while she tried to recover. The youkai lord walked away from her and ran his hands over his arms like he was dusting off some debris. When her vision began to come back into focus, she could see where she had scratched his back and a small bit of blood was pooling at the cuts, and she gasped. He turned to look at her, and found her with her hand covering her mouth.

"What is it woman?" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry." She sputtered through her fingers. "I scratched your back."

"It's of no concern." He turned away from her again. "Get dressed."

Kagome did as he said; finding a spare set of clothes in her bag. She quickly dressed herself and stood silently waiting for whatever was to come next. At this point she figured that anything was possible. Once the silent lord was clothed and ready he began to walk into the forest. Kagome looked around and figured that it was best to follow him, before leaving she looked around at the scattered bits of her clothes, then trotted after the stoic youkai. The sun had come up about an hour after they started walking and some light was filtering through the trees canopy. A bit of sunlight touch her face and Kagome sighed contently from the warmth, and closed her eyes briefly. The daiyoukai looked over his shoulder at the woman following behind him to see her eyes closed and her face turned up toward the sunlight. Her face glowed from the warmth and her cheeks flushed. Before long the odd pair emerged from the forest into a neighboring field. The summer sun shone down on the earth with warmth and energy. The miko ran into the sunlight and threw her arms out with a great sigh. Silently, the youkai lord watched with a cocked eyebrow. She didn't behave like anyone he knew, and least not anyone that age. He would expect this behavior from Rin, but not a grown woman. A light smirk came to the corner of his mouth.

"Kagome." A voice came loudly across the field.

"Kagome." Came three other voices.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down the small hill that she stood on. Inuyasha was bounding up the rise to her, followed closely by her other friends. Her smile fell slightly when she saw them and the quiet lord behind her could feel it. Inuyasha stopped in front of the small woman and looked her over.

"Are you o'kay?" He demanded.

"I'm fine." She said half-heartedly.

"Why did you wander away from us during the battle?" He barked.

"Like I meant to do it." Her anger was rising.

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha began to sniff her. "Why do you smell like that bastard, Sesshoumaru?"

"Because he found me, and I spent last night with him." She turned away from the already barking hanyou and walked to were her savior stood in the shadows of the trees. "Thank you for helping me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome bowed in respect to the lord, and gave him a small smile as she met his eyes. His face remained unmoved and he didn't say anything in response. Kagome's other friends made it to the top of the hill and gave the stoic lord their regards for caring for their friend. Even Inuyasha was thankful to his brother, and still no response from the silent youkai. Once, everyone was sure that they were ready to leave they all began to move down the field for the neighboring road. Kagome lingered for a brief moment looking over her shoulder at her previous nights lover with a slight frown on her face, and turned to walk on. In an instant he was standing behind her again, leaning into her ear. His voice rumbled through her and his breath was warm against her neck.

"You belong to me."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

As soon as the tashi was out of sight the stoic youkai turned back into the forest with his arms still crossed over his chest. He walked silently through the thick trees and mossy undergrowth without saying a thing, or making any moves apart from the steady rhythm of his casual gate. Before long he was back to the site of the previous nights events. He looked around with his eyes but remained still as a statue. The remnants of the woman's clothes lay shredded and scattered on the forest floor. Bits of green and white littered the mossy floor like sprinkles on a green canvas. Then he caught sight of a particular piece of white fabric and he snorted as he turned his back to it. The youkai lord raised his claws in front of his face and flexed his fingers. With a flick of his wrist his acid whip flashed in the small glade, hitting every tiny piece of fabric that remained. All but one. He turned around again and faced the innocent scrap of material, then he looked at the tree that it lay beneath.

That was the tree. The tree were he had pinned her and molested her body. The feel of her legs wrapped about his waist returned to him, and he closed his eyes. The sensation of her fingers twined in his hair and around his neck tickled his senses. He rolled his shoulders at the feeling of her digging her own claws into his back, and he growled. Although the scratches had healed that morning his flesh was still taunt where she had dug her grip into his shoulders. The woman was surprisingly sensual and very passionate. The idea of her being so was not something that would first come to mind when he thought of her, but now it was occupying his thoughts. He walked over to the small scrap on the ground, and bent to pick it up between two fingers. He rolled the fabric around in his grasp while he inspected it. The lace was light and delicate in one cut that wrapped from the front to the back with only thin strings to connect the front and back to wrap around her curvy hips. The string on the one side lay limp and broken where he had cut the garment from her body. He brought the small white fabric to his nose and inhaled. Her scent was so strong and it intoxicated his senses. The scent of her aroused state was fixed in it and he closed his eyes. Before opening his eyes he placed the small lace item in the sleeve of his kimono, tucking it away.

With a quick turn he strolled from the clearing and walked away from the scene. His thoughts rolled over the strange woman and her odd behavior, then he thought of his own uncharacteristic behavior.

'_Why did I let her pain affect me so?'_ He thought disgruntled to himself.

'_What an impertinent woman.'_ His eyes narrowed in frustration. _'Never again will I show such weakness.'_

When the youkai lord returned to his own traveling companions, the talkative imp rambled on about where had he been, and what was he doing. The young girl smiled and asked where he had been. His eyes narrowed again when the cappa's incessant questions and rambling didn't end.

"We are leaving." The lord announced.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The girl grinned and took up the reins of the two headed dragon she rode.

"Y-yes mi lord." Jaken squawked.

"Where were you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again.

"Don't ask my master such things. If he feels the need for you to know he would tell you child." Jaken chided her.

"I was helping the miko that travels with Inuyasha." He said to the surprise of both his companions.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. "She needed help?"

"She was lost." He answered without looking at either that followed behind him.

It had now been several weeks since Kagome had gotten lost and was found by the silent youkai lord. She tried to forget about the things that happened between them and to move past it. Unfortunately, she could not. The feel of his strong hands, the touch of his lips, and the hard thrust of his hips haunted her memories and her dreams. She could not forget what had transpired that night, no matter how hard she tried to. The tachi had stopped for the night and were gathered around the campfire. Most of the group was engaged in joyful talk of things, but Kagome was wrapped in her own mind. She stared deep into the flickering flames and was gone. She came to, when Sango placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How about a bath?" She said softly to her friend.

"Yeah, o'kay." Kagome replied.

The two woman gathered their things and went to the nearby hot spring. The pair sat in silence for a while before Sango had the courage to ask what was on her mind. She moved in close to the preoccupied woman that was with her.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked unexpectedly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in shock.

"With Sesshoumaru. Did he hurt you? Did he say something?" Sango pushed for answers.

"No, he didn't do anything." Kagome looked away.

"Something happened. You have not been yourself since that night." The slayer moved to look in her friends eyes.

"He didn't do anything, Sango. We talked about Inuyasha is all." She looked away before the tears fell from her eyes.

"What about Inuyasha?" Her friend persisted.

"Nothing really. He said that Inuyasha had taken everything that he desired." She managed to remove the tears and look at Sango again. "He wants to take what Inuyasha desires most."

"What does he mean by that?" Sango tilted her head in contemplation.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said. _'But, I have an idea that I have not seen that last of him. He did say that I belong to him.'_

The women returned to their bathing without any more discussion. The slayer was sure that nothing more would be gotten from the miko, and Kagome had no intension of saying any more about what happened between her and the silent youkai.

Another week had passed and the tashi was walking past an open field of wildflower. Kagome had been in better spirits the last few days and was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of energy that the sun beamed over her. Without warning Inuyasha pushed in front of Kagome and began growling. That's when she felt it, the youki of the lord that she was trying to forget. Her stomach burned and she swallowed hard, and that's when he arrived. Before Inuyasha could react the daiyoukai had taken Kagome's arm around her back and relocated both of them to the center of the field. He stood firm with the miko in front of him with her arm twist behind her back and his other hand resting on her shoulder. Inuyasha came barreling across the field at them. The daiyoukai kept his grip firm on the miko's wrist and wrapped his other arm around her collarbone, and pulled her close to him.

"Oi, you bastard. Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I am taking the miko with me." His grip tightened on her wrist making her wince.

"Like hell you are." The hanyou barked out.

"This woman is indebted to me, and I will take her now." The lord said tonelessly as Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything until the debt was paid, he would have to let the girl go. He lowered his sword in surrender. Sesshouamru smirked at his half brother, while he enveloped the miko and himself in his light orb and sprang from the field. When they landed on a mountains edge some long distance away, he released her with a slight push. The woman stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." She said rubbing the top of her thigh where she had hit the hard dirt.

"Come with me." His voice was firm as he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Kagome sprang to her feet and trotted after the male that had taken her. They walked along a dirt trail for a while without a word spoken between them. The woman followed at a small distance watching his silver hair sway as he walked. The silvery wave became hypnotic and she started to lose focus. Suddenly he stopped, and the woman not realizing it, bumped right into his back. She bounced off his back slightly and she looked up at him in embarrassment. He continued to look straight ahead, and she leaned sideways to look around him. In front of him was a large house tucked into the mountain side. It was beautiful and looked old. When she gasp this caused him to look down at her. Her eyes were transfixed on the building and her mouth was slightly agape. The youkai smirk at her and continued walking.

When they reached the large gate it opened for them, and two youkai came running forward. Kagome moved to stand behind Sesshoumaru. When the youkai reached them they both bowed low in front of the great inu lord.

"Take our guest to her room." He told them with a stern tone.

"Yes, my lord." One of them answered.

They stood and moved behind him to retrieve the woman that was hiding behind him. The female youkai placed one hand on Kagome's wrist and the other on her back, and gave her a little push to move forward. The male youkai walked closely behind them. She was led inside the large house and through some corridors to a room. When the doors were slid open she could see that it was a guest room. It wasn't too large and was sparsely furnished. A futon and some cushions were about all that was in the room. Once they were inside the male youkai gave a look to the female and bowed before exiting the room. After the door had knocked closed the youkai took Kagome's backpack from her and set it down. She moved to a small closet on the one side of the room and opened it. She reached in and pulled out several white pieces of fabric and returned to the woman.

"Come with me." Her voice was soft and low.

Kagome followed after the youkai woman. She led Kagome out of the room, back down the hallway and into another room. When inside the miko looked around and realized that she was in a bathing room. The female youkai proceeded to reach for Kagome's clothing, and the human jumped back in horror. The youkai looked unaffected at the strange human, then stepped closer to the frightened girl.

"I can do it. Thank you." Kagome put out her hand to halt her coming closer.

"Very well, miss." The youkai turned away and set down some provision by the edge of the bath. "I will return when you are finished."

Kagome undressed and got in the water. She cleaned herself off quickly and wrapped herself in the towel that was nearby. When she had finished drying herself the youkai female returned and led her back to the room. Kagome was instructed to dress in the kimono that had been laid out for her, and to remain in the room. After she had dressed, Kagome sat on one of the cushions and looked around the room. The male youkai had returned now with some others that carried a few trays. They set the trays on the floor in front of the weary human woman. They all left without a word said to her. She looked down at the food, and her stomach growled. Without hesitation she sat next to the trays and began to eat. When she had finished the male youkai returned and took away the trays.

Kagome sat in silence and alone. What was going to happen? She wondered to herself. The sun had set and the room was dark now. She saw flickers of candle light on the outside of her room and the occasional person that would walk past. It grew darker and darker, and still she had not see anyone else. The candles were beginning to be put out for the night and Kagome wondered if she was going to see Sesshoumaru again that night.

Kagome lay partially asleep on the futon when she heard the door to her room slide open. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see who had come. A dark form stood in the door frame. Tall and filling the entrance. When her eyes began to focus she could see the outline of long silver hair and a lean muscular body. He had come for her. She sat up on the futon as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. When she was standing with his hand firmly grasping her wrist she noticed that he was bare chested. She reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers over the firm muscles of his chest. Without a word and not releasing her, he turned sharply and pulled her from the room. She was towed behind him as he weaved through the corridors to another part of the house. Kagome was hopelessly lost and could not find her room again if she had to. Without missing a step he pushed aside a door pulled them through it and closed it again while holding fast to her wrist. When the door was shut again he pulled her to stand in front of him. He was panting slightly and Kagome was confused by his actions, and why he would be out of breath. She had _never_ seen him out of breathe.

His chest rose and fell as he drew in breath, and she placed her free hand gently on his chest. His skin was warm and soft, and his chest rose and fell under her touch. Seeing his bare skin again brought back all the desire that she was trying to suppress. Her arousal peaked as it had before, and a low rumbling came from deep in his chest, that she was able to feel in her hand. Suddenly, she was whipped around and was being pulled again. After a few steps he whirled her around and threw her down while releasing her captive hand. She fell with a soft thump onto a futon, and fell back on her elbows. When she looked up the stoic lord was towering over her. His steely gaze was fixed on her. She was so titillated by his powerful demeanor that her stomach ignited with flames of desire and this scent radiated from her.

When the smell pricked his nose, a growl rumbled low in his chest again, and he knelt at the edge of the futon. He leaned over her small frame, putting an arm on either side of the woman, trapping her from escape. She leaned back off her elbows and laid flat beneath the strong man. With one hand he untied the obi and pushed the kimono open. His hands grazing over her skin; sending a shiver through her body. Kagome reached out to put her hands over his shoulders, but when she did he took up both her wrist and pinned them over her head. For a moment she struggled in his grip, before settling down. With her kimono no longer covering; her body was in its raw state. He leaned down close to her and began kissing her collarbone before moving down her chest to her nipple. He was able to elicit the same reaction from her as he had before. She gave a soft moan and arched her back into him. He scooped one leg in his hand and raised it into a bent position where he could settle his hips against hers. He pressed his hips against hers as he did this, and she moaned again. He was growing hard and rubbed against her womanly area.

She ground her hips in response to his movements. Her body was completely in flames as her desire grew and swelled. She began to struggle under his grip again, and he lifted up to grab both hands with each of his and pull them to her sides. She had raised her other leg so that his hips sat between her thighs. When he pulled her arms down he pulled her toward him to slam her body against his. Kagome gasped at the sudden movement and the pleasure that ran through her body from the impact, and she then gave a little squeak. He ran his claws down the flat of her stomach and over her navel. The woman hissed from the sting of his claws cutting into her, but arched with pleasure as well. This was not the reaction he had expected from her, but he like it all the same. She truly was a strange woman, but thrilling at the same time.

She was struggling to clutch onto his shoulders again. He forced her down again, and she almost whined in disappointment, but she held it back. When he leaned down and began licking her from her stomach up to her neck she cooed with delight, and when he bit her neck she hissed with pleasure, from the pain. She grabbed at his arms and he tried to take her hands again, but this time she fought to keep her hands. Her struggles aroused him further and he pushed at her while she fought to keep her hands. He pushed her hands back and she would slip them from his grasp and reach for his shoulders again. The fight continued until they both were sitting up and fighting for control. Suddenly, the woman throw her weight forward, catching him off balance and he fell back. Since she was straddling his lap she fell forward with him, and she began to giggle from the fright of falling over. Sesshoumaru hit the floor hard and was then struck by the woman's body falling on him. Her amusement with the situation was interesting to him. While she was distracted from the fall he reached up and took both of her arms above her head, and stood them both up.

She stopped laughing and gulped when he lifted her one handed off the ground. She stared intently at him before he threw her to the bed. She choked again and looked up at him. Sesshoumaru was on top of her in an instant, and she was flat on her back again. He pinned her hard against the futon and ripped the kimono from her completely. In a spit second Sesshoumaru divested himself of his hakama. His inner beast was struggling for control and his eyes flashed crimson. To keep from losing that control he bit down on her thigh, and she screamed in pain. However, her aroused scent only increased when he did this. This woman was really pushing the limits of his inner demon. With his claws in her sides he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her hips to his, and without warning he thrust himself deep inside the miko. She screamed again as she dug into his shoulders and clawed at his back. His demon was struggling hard against it's cage, and Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth to bite it back again. His rhythm was steady and strong as their hips ground together. The woman beneath him moaned with every stroke which made him harder with every thrust. Kagome continued to moan in time with his thrusts, and her inner walls began to tighten. As her moist walls sheathed him tightly he was nearing his own end. Without warning the woman screamed out, louder then she ever had, while arching high into him almost to a sitting position while she scrambled to get a grip on him. She contracted around him and the waves of pleasure rolled over her, and across his senses. Her violent reaction pushed him that final stretch to his own climax. He ground deep into her hips as he released every bit of himself into the still screaming woman.

When the little miko had finished her wails and scratching. He laid her down gently on the futon while licking and nipping at her sweaty flesh. The salty taste of her soaked flesh was delicious; salty and sweet at the same time. Her body flinched with every flick of his tongue. The woman lay with her eyes staring and glazed as she panted heavily to regain her breath. Sesshoumaru licked up her stomach to her breasts were he payed some attention to her sensitive nipples. Then he proceeded to her neck and up to her ear. He traced the edge of her ear with his tongue causing her to moan again. He bit gently at the lob of one ear before whispering to her.

"Remember woman." His voice was low and powerful. "You belong to me."


	3. Part 3

It had been a little more then a week since the great inu-youkai lord had taken her away. Everyday the same youkai came and tended to her. She was taken for a bath each day, brought food each day, and was told to remain in her room each day. Every night the youkai lord would visit her. Some times he would take her to the mats and assault her there in her room, often leaving her laying on the floor. Other times he would take her away to his room, which she much preferred. When they stayed in her room, his visits were short, and she was beginning to desire his company. The times that he took her to his room, they would spend the night in a tangled web of desire and passion. Above all this, she would get to sleep next to him. She had come to find that laying next to his hard perfectly formed body was something that she really came to enjoy, and of course, in the morning he would be gone and she could lay on the futon breathing in his scent. The smell of the previous night lingered on the bed, and the smell of him was like a drug to her. She could not get enough of it.

It was happening more frequently that he would take her to his room, and let her stay there for a while. The last few mornings she had stayed with him; when he woke, he was waking earlier then usual and took to waking her as well. She would wake to his lips and his fangs on her skin. His hands would begin to explore, and Kagome would begin to stir. She now had this little game that she would play with him in the mornings. He would start his advances and she would pretend to be asleep. After a while she would roll over, turning her back to him. This always got his hackles up and he would pull her back over forcefully. Every time she would begin to giggle which upset him and he would lay across her, often pinning her arms down as she laughed.

After Kagome had woken up this morning she was taken to her bath as usual, and then to her room. Food was waiting as she expected. This morning she was starving and ate everything. She laid on her futon looking at the ceiling later that afternoon, when the door slid open. She sat up expecting the male youkai with her lunch, but he stood empty handed. She looked him over as he stood silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke.

"Come with me." His voice was low and authoritative.

"Yeah." The ningen woman said softly as she stood and joined him at the door.

The male youkai led her down the hallway turning here and there as they went. Finally, he stopped in front of a door and knocked on the frame. _His_ voice came from the other side, ordering them to enter. The male youkai carefully slid the door open slowly and faced the doorway before giving a low bow to his lord inside.

"I have brought the miko as you have requested."

"Thank you. Gyo." The daiyoukai's voice was stern.

The youkai stepped aside to let Kagome enter the room. She thanked the man and enter the room carefully. She bowed to the youkai lord that sat at a table in the center of the room. He nodded and motioned for her to sit down across from him. The table was covered with different types of foods. Two place settings had been laid out on the table. Kagome sat in front of one and the other was placed in front of the silver haired lord. The pair sat together in silence while they ate. When the meal was finished and the table was cleared, Kagome was looking at the table top and twirling her fingers around themselves.

"Thank you for having me out for lunch." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru looked up from a scroll that he was intent on, with a look of indifference. She quickly looked down again, and blushed pink. She really felt awkward around him like this. When they were in the throws of passion it was so much easier for her, more natural. This was completely different. Feeling more awkward then ever, she rose from the table and excused herself. With her back to the youkai lord, she sighed heavily before walking away. Before she made it to the door the daiyoukai had her pinned to the wall. He was set firmly at her back and her chest was pushing against the wall. The woman immediately began to pant with excitement.

Her captor reached up and pulled the collar of her kimono down with one hand to expose her neck and shoulder. He reached down with his other hand and pulled the hem of her kimono up slowly. When her leg was exposed, he slid his hand against her thigh and between her legs. His lips caressed her neck and shoulder, her eyes began to lose focus. When his hands found her core she moaned softly and tilted her head back slightly. He continued to assault her body as her arousal swelled and pricked his nose. A low growl rumbled from his chest and her scent spiked again, and he started nipping at her flesh. His fingers danced and flicked at her until she was barely holding herself up. Sesshoumaru pressed harder against her to keep her still. Abruptly, his hard tip was rubbing against her wet core, and she moaned louder in anticipation of what was to come. Her head lulled back and rested against his shoulder. He looked at her fully exposed neck and contemplated it for a brief instant. What could she mean by exposing her neck to him? To inu youkai, like many others, this was a sign of submission. He knew that she was strong willed, and would not willingly submit to someone that was trying to control her.

He released the woman and she fell to the floor. She sat on all fours trying to steady herself. She turned her head and looked at him. His back was to her and he looked to be adjusting his hakama. The woman sat back on her legs and put her hands in her lap. After he finished his adjustments he did not turn to face her again, instead he sat at the table without looking at her. Kagome figured that he would not say anything to her and she stood to walk out again. When she got to the door she paused momentarily, and then turned to look at him. His eyes met hers now. They were molten gold like they were in the midst of passion, but pricks of red, dotted them too. He did not open his mouth, but stared at her. She turned away to leave him.

"What do you mean with your actions, woman?" His voice rumbled to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome turned back to him, and his face was stern and frightening.

"You bore your neck to me. Even a ningen like you would know what that means." He insisted.

"Yes, I do." She said, and left the room without another word to him.

Sesshoumaru sat in the room alone for a long time, thinking about what she had just admitted to. Why would she do this thing, if she knew what it meant to one such as him? She was the most peculiar woman he had ever come across. She was like no other female he had ever met, youkai or human. The miko fully enjoyed life and saw beauty in everything around her, she loved more passionately then anyone he ever knew or heard of, and she was submitting herself to him. Why would she do such a thing? Didn't she care for his half-brother? Even after what she had told him on that first night, he was still not sure that he believed her. Although, from this last week spent with her, he knew her not to lie. It was not in her nature to lie about anything. The thoughts swirled in his mind, and angered him the more he thought of them. He hit his fist against the table and managed to brake the table into pieces. Now he was more disconcerted that he would let a mortal woman get to him.

Kagome returned to her room and sat in silence and thought about the youkai lord that was keeping her. He was an interesting person to say the least. He was cold and sometimes rude, but when they were together he melted to a passionate and almost loving person. He liked things rough, which she chalked that up to his animalistic side, but who didn't like it rough from time to time. There had been times when he was a gentle and passionate lover. She found it suddenly strange that she was thinking of Sesshoumaru as a lover. All the times that he tried to kill her, and the times that he could have and didn't. He really was an enigma.

The woman laid on her futon that night. Her eyes staring at the ceiling, waiting and hoping that he would come for her again tonight. The night drug on and no visit. She rolled from side to side, and finally settled for facing the wall. She managed to fall asleep with some difficulty. She began to dream of her inu lover, the feel of his hands on her body and his lips on her neck. The dream began to feel more real then fantasy and she shifted in her bed. Her movements were suddenly halted by a restricting object. She blinked her eyes open slowly, and saw a figure leaning over her. With a yawn and a rub of her hazy eyes she refocused on the figure above her. Abruptly, a hand was about her throat. She didn't gasp or panic, instead she lay motionless in his grasp.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why what?" Was her questioning response.

"You submitted to me. You are not the type of woman to be dominated. Not by anyone. You are _not_ even afraid." His grip tightened slightly, but she did not react.

"I am frightened." She said smoothly. "I am frightened of your strength and power."

"Do not lie." He yelled in frustration, and tightened his grip again. "Tell me why?"

Kagome lifted her hands and gently placed them over his choking grasp, then looked intently into his eyes. Her look was sincere and unwavering, and he could see the truth in their depths.

"I am afraid of you, my lord. You are the only one that see's me for me. I am not an incarnation to you. I am Kagome to you, and no one else. That is why I submitted and that is why I am afraid. I am afraid that this will end." Her voice was soft and genuine.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her throat, and stood, looking down at her. This woman was more then anything that he had expected to get involved in. There was something that surrounded her aura, and it attracted him. Aside from all this; she was a very desirable creature, and as many times as he tried to resist her, he could not. She gave herself freely to him every night, and returned in kind. He found it all very perplexing and at times infuriating, that a small fragile creature could have such a strong hold on him. He knew in his mind that he had to end this, but his heart could not. He sat on the edge of the futon with his back to her, and was silent. She sat up and stared at his back for a long while before moving closer to him. She placed one hand on his back to gauge his reaction. When he did not move, she placed the other on his back and began to move them up to his shoulders. With no sign of his distaste, she nudged closer still, with her hands up over his shoulders she leaned her cheek against the back of his shoulders. Her hands moved down his chest and locked together in a circlet. The pair sat in silence for minutes or hours. Neither was sure how long they sat with their thoughts, until Sesshoumaru moved. He placed one large hand over her interlocked fingers. She opened her eyes, but didn't move her body.

Finally, he tugged at her hands and she released her grip. With one hand in his, he pulled her arm up and over his head, while he turned in his seat to face her. He looked at her face, and deep into her truthful eyes. The conviction of what she had said lay exposed on the surface. There was no falsehood in her.

"Why would you leave my brother?" He asked gently.

"I have not left him." His expression darken slightly. "He left me. A long time ago."

"Is that what you believe?" He asked her.

"It is a matter of truth. He see's me as _her_. An incarnation of _her_, and so I was never really here in the first place. Not to him." Her expression grew sad and she leaned back.

"You feel abandoned?" He asked, and she looked up at him again.

"In a manner of speaking. Yes." Her voice became more frank.

"It's like Shippou or Rin, without their parents. You feel alone and unsure of yourself. Except that I am living in someone else's shadow, and will never live up to that expectation."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but he could sympathize with her plight. He felt abandoned by his father and mother, and that he was in Inuyasha's shadow. Not that he would tell anyone any of that, but he understood nonetheless. He took her hand again and stood, pulling her to her feet. He walked silently from the room towing her behind him. He weaved through the halls as they had on many nights this week, until they were standing in front of his chambers again. He stopped before opening the door, and turned to face her.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked.

Kagome was surprised. He had never asked before. Why was he being so gentlemanly all of a sudden? She didn't really care, the look of softness in his eyes spoke volumes of what he was feeling. She knew that he would never say what he felt, and she never expected him too. In her heart she knew that something had melted him, and he was opening himself to her more. He was an amazing man, without a doubt, and she was happy to be at his side for the time being.

"Yes." Her voice was low and full of compassion.

With hesitation he took her inside and set her gently on the large futon. He lit a few candles at the edges of the room. Honestly, she had never really looked around his room. It was very large indeed, with many differing items around it. Beautifully hand-painted screens and lustrous furniture. It was all very elegant and regal. It all suited him very well, she thought with a smile. He sat down next to her and leaned in close to her. His lips brushed across her neck like a rose petal brushing the surface of a pond. Soft and warm yet barely there at all. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side.

He tucked his arm behind her back and laid her gently down. He slowly pulled her kimono from her and began to kiss her stomach. He traveled slowly up her body to her breasts. With one hand he firmly gripped one of her breasts, while his tongue licked and flicked at the rosy peak, causing her to moan softly. Her back arched slightly and his free hand ran the length of her body, over her curved hip and down her shapely leg. The woman laying beside him cooed softly at his soft advances. He had rarely been gentle with this woman, but tonight was different. He now had a better understanding of this miko, and why she felt what she did about his brother. They shared a connection that no one else would ever understand, and she didn't even know of this connection herself. He would tell her one day, but not now. He was compassionate toward her and her trouble, and felt that this similarity joined them together. He had to express that to her in the only way he could at this point. He skillfully switched breasts without missing a beat. The woman continued to enjoy his caresses and cooed in delight of them.

He moved his hands over her body and continued to build the arousal that was now filling the air. Her core burned as to prepared for him, and he could feel the anticipation in her. The daiyoukai divested himself of his clothing in a swift smooth movement, and his hair flowed over her body. The silky strained swept over her and the smooth touch peaked her sensitive arousal again. He leaned over her gently and looked deep into her eyes, and she stared with a scrutinizing gaze into his molten gold. With a tender kiss to her neck and lips, his hips moved in as he entered her. The woman arched lightly under him and she moaned so softly into his ear. She ground her hips into his as he continued deeper. A smooth rhythm set the pace, and before long the pair was tangled in their passions and deeply lost in desire. After a short time Kagome was coming to her climax and she began to grip his shoulders tightly, while her walls tightened around her lover. She began to scream and claw, while her core flexed and rippled with waves of pleasure, signaling her end. When the waves had subsided she laid back slightly without much movement.

Sesshoumaru continued his steady pace, although slower in order to allow her to recover herself. It didn't take long before the woman was grinding against him again, and he sped up again. The couple toiled in their lasciviousness for several hours. Finally at one point Sesshoumaru took his arms around Kagome's back and gripped her tightly before sitting back on his knees. He pulled her up carefully to sit on his lap without relinquishing himself from within her. A silent gasp came to her mouth, and she looked into his eyes with a deep lust. The depths of his emotions bore deep into her soul as he stared intensely at her, and he kissed her neck with a slight nip of his fang.

"Would you stay here with me?" His voice rumbled against her neck, and she rocked against him slowly.

"You don't want me to leave?" Her question was breathy as a low moan came past his lips.

"You know what I ask, and what is involved?" His breath brushed pasted her ear.

"Yes." She moaned in his ear before nipping at it, and gently tilting her head back to expose her throat to him once again.

"This would mean that there would be no going back." He leaned back to look at her face. "Without any dispute, you belong to me."


	4. Part 4

The raven tresses of the woman lay strewn around her. Some draped over her neck and shoulders, and others lay tousled about her head like a crown. Her rose petal lips were slightly parted, and a soft steady breath whispered from her. Her thick lashes feathered over her cheeks, and her piercing ears lie hidden beneath their lids. The porcelain skin made a soft sweeping curl from her chin down her neck, made it's way to her collarbone, and rose gently at her breasts. The raven black locks partly concealed a red crescent shaped mark to the left side of her neck. The deep impression of his fangs were the brightest. The silver haired man that lay silently beside the woman stared unwavering at the woman and the mark that he had left on her. The young miko lay silent in her sleep and was very comfortable laying partly on her side, so that some of her back and most of her body was facing her lover.

The youkai lord looked away from time to time, but his gaze always returned to the slumbering woman beside him. After a long time of resisting the urge to touch her body, he gave in to his desire and drew closer to her. He softly placed his left hand on her hip and slowly moved it up to her waist, where he pushed his hand forward across her stomach. The woman began to stir and moaned softly under her breath at the gentle caresses she felt. He began to kiss in the curve of her neck and up to her ear, with the occasional nip here and there. The woman stirred even more at his slow advances. Soft moans continued to escape her lips as the youkai lord continued his venture. Having enough of her continued arousal and not turning to face him he forcefully pulled her onto her back, and she immediately began to giggle.

"Why must you persist in tormenting me in the morning?" His voice was stern and serious.

"Because, I love it when your frustrated." She giggled out at him. "Your so cute."

"Cute." He hissed at her. "I am anything but cute when I do not get what I want."

"Of that I am sure, my lord." She smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck, and he leaned over her more.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, and pulled and played with the long silky strands. The feel of her tiny fingers in his hair was something that really excited him, but he would never admit this to the woman. Not that she needed him to tell her, this she already knew. Keeping her fingers in his hair, she moved her hands forward to be able to rub her thumbs against his ears; another thing that was a trigger for the daiyoukai. As she caressed his ears slowly, a deep growl passed his lips causing the raven haired temptress to smile widely. With a quick and unexpected movement the woman had pushed him and rolled him onto his back, while simultaneously rolling herself on top of him. This aggressive action caused a louder growl to pass the lords lips. He had to admit, to himself alone, that her aggressive nature in the bedroom was very pleasing to him. He firmly took hold of each of her arms as she leaned in to kiss him. Both battled for dominance over the kiss until Kagome bit his lower lip hard and held it. His eyes popped open with surprise, and with a faster motion then hers, he had flipped her back over to lay flat beneath him. He used his size to trap her below his massive frame, and he began to ravage her body. She only encouraged his actions, since she derived as much pleasure from it as he apparently did.

'_Now, I understands fathers desire for a mortal woman.' _He thought aimlessly as his lips traveled down her stomach.

The woman continued to moan and arch into him while his fingers, lips and tongue worked her over carefully. Her arousal rose steadily with each tease and each touch. He hadn't even entered her and she was on the verge of orgasm. Finally, she screamed out her end, to his great satisfaction. The pair separated from one another as she recovered herself. The lord loomed over her with a self satisfied smile on his face which caused her to sneer when she was in better control of herself.

'_I'll show him a thing or two.' _ She thought wickedly at his gloating expression.

Suddenly, the woman pounced on the unsuspecting inu-youkai. In any other circumstance he would not have allowed this type of action to take place on his person, but with her, he had to make more allowances. At least that's the way he figured to get the most pleasure from her. He had found that the more he tried to dominate the little woman, the more she tried to turn it around on him. This he found most amusing in deed.

'_However, Izayoi was a timid woman. I do not see her being as aggressive and passionate as the little miko. Father missing that one, I'm sure.' _ The smile on his face widen again at the thought.

Kagome was determined to show the youkai lord a few things and hopefully evoke some emotion from him. For some time now she had felt a connection with him, and the topic of last nights discussion was of vital importance in that. Things had changed in some way last night that put them both more at ease with one another. She leaned over Sesshoumaru's thick frame propped on her hands. She looked down at him lustfully before seizing his lips with hers. Within a moment she was kissing down his neck, and across his chest. Her fingers played over his skin as she continued farther. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms tightly and picked her up. He looked sternly at her without saying a word to her. Knowing his reservation she smiled softly at him.

"Trust me." Her voice was low and seductive.

The youkai lord hesitated, but eventually gave into that trust he had for her, and the truth that he saw in her eyes. She smiled wickedly when he released her and she leaned down to kiss his firm stomach. She traced the lines of his abdominal muscles with her fingers, and then continued farther down. She softly wrapped her fingers around his manhood and then kissed the tip. His face did not change, however, she could feel his body tense. Very carefully she flicked her tongue against his tip and this time he gasped softly. A broad smile came across her face. She was able to elicit a response from the usually silent lord. With his reaction encouraging her she took the whole tip into her mouth and another gasped escaped him, followed promptly by a low rumbling moan. She continued her assault with soft advances, allowing him to take in what she was doing. Before long she had all of him, which elicited a small yell from the youkai lord. Kagome was quite pleased with herself, and continued on. As Sesshoumaru was clutching for the sheets she took one more step and took him so deep that he hit the back of her throat. This unexpected event caused the daiyoukai to scream out loud at the pleasure he felt from the little human woman. His outburst was so satisfying to the woman that she worked harder to bring him to climax. Truthfully, it did not take long. He had never known anything like this before and the ecstasy was overwhelming him. Before long he was at his end with one final roar of satisfaction.

Kagome sat back on her legs and looked over her lord, as he lay panting on his back. He did not move for some time, and simply stared up at the ceiling. Her self satisfying smile made her glow and when the daiyoukai looked at her he couldn't help but smile himself. When he smiled at the tiny miko she gasped silently and then lunged forward to lay beside him.

"What was that that you just did?" He asked while heaving a large sigh of pleasure.

"You would not believe what it is called in my time." She snickered, and he let it go.

"How is it that you know so much, yet you have never been with a man until me?" He asked suddenly.

"In my time..." She began. "The mechanics of the intimate relations between a man and a woman are a little more well known. Shall we say there is a lot of educational material to be read. Plus, woman of a bit more active in physical relationships in my time, without being bond to any one man."

"This is interesting." He said thoughtfully. "Yet, you have remained untouched. How is that?"

"By choice." She said angrily.

"That is admirable." He added, and her temper dissipated.

When she was snuggly tucked under his arm, he wrapped his arm around her, and the pair lay together silently. After a little while Kagome drifted back to sleep. Sesshoumaru allowed her to sleep for a time. He left the bed and dressed. Leaving her behind, and tending to some business of the manor. When he returned she was laying on her stomach with her arms beneath her head, and her cheek resting on her crossed arms. When the door slid closed she jolted slightly, and lifted her head to look at the doorway. When they locked eyes she smiled at him, and to her surprise he smiled back. He sat next to her and rubbed his hand over her back as she sighed. They did not say anything for a bit until Kagome sat up on her elbows, and he stopped his hand but left it to rest on her lower back.

"Let's take a bath." She said softly to the wall.

"Very well." He replied in a whisper.

The pair made their way down a hallway, and Kagome realized that they were not heading for the usual bathing room that she enjoyed. Instead he lead her to a different area, not too far from his own room. When he slid the door open she saw why. Behind the door was a hot spring. It was resting in the side of the mountain and the room was built around it. Her eyes lit and her smile grew. Sesshoumaru stepped aside and let her enter the room alone. She removed her robe and waded in immediately. When she realized that she was alone she turned around to face her lover. He stood stock still in the doorway staring after the woman. Her eyes grew pleading and she waved for him to join her. With little hesitation he closed the door and joined the miko in the hot spring. Kagome washed herself and cleaned her hair while Sesshoumaru sat watching her. He did enjoy her cleanliness, most human's of this age were filthy creatures and constantly smelled. When she finished she looked to him and smiled again. She moved closer to him and took a seated position behind him.

She took up the soap and began to wash his back, then moved to his arms, and around to his chest. He took the soap and finished were she could not reach and she moved to his hair. With the shampoo and the comb she brought she started on the silvery strands. She wet his hair carefully then started the shampoo, then rinsed it all out. She took up the large tooth comb and began to run it through his hair slowly. The combing was relaxing and he leaned back into her lap. When she had finished with the comb she used her fingers and continued to play with the long silvery threads. After a while she let the strands loose to float on the waters surface.

"I have to return to Inuyasha and the others." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru stiffened but did not reply to her statement. Why would she say such a thing now? He wondered to himself. She sighed heavily and leaned back against a rock behind her.

"I have a duty to fulfill." She continued, knowing that he was not going to join the conversation. "That 'fools errand' that I am here for. It is my duty to complete the jewel and to purify it."

He turned around to face her now. His look was stern and upsetting. He looked her in the eye with all intensity, but he could not tell her how he truly felt. His face softened slightly and he lowered his gaze. She reached out and took up his face in both her hands, then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I will return when it is done." She rested her forehead against his. "I promise."

"You must fulfill your destiny, and complete this task." He said as he turned away from her. "I will return you to your companions."

Sesshoumaru promptly left the hot spring for his room. Kagome followed shortly after him. The little miko's mood was greatly altered after the conversation in the spring. Kagome was very reluctant to leave the youkai lord, but she had a duty to complete and could not ignore that.

That afternoon the couple departed the lords manor and made for the village were Kagome's companions lodged. They touched down just outside of the village were Inuyasha and the others were all sitting together. They all jumped up at the arrival of the daiyoukai and their miko friend. Before anyone could say anything Sesshoumaru held up his hand to stop them all. He turned toward the priestess at his side, and pulled back her raven locks, away from her neck, and exposed the mark on her neck.

"Know this now. I have claimed this miko as mine." The daiyoukai stated firmly with no question of argument.

Gasps were heard from the on lookers. Kagome stood unmoving and without saying a word. She did not lower her gaze in shame, and did not look away from her friends. The youkai lord noted her steadfastness. She was not ashamed of letting him claim her. He was sure that in the presence of her companions she would relent, but she did not. His pride surged suddenly, and he returned his stern gaze to his half brother.

"Against my better judgement I am entrusting her to you until I can return. I do this so that your quest for Naraku can continue." His voice scathing at his half brother.

"So, what is this Kagome. Your whoring yourself out to this bas..." The hanyou's words were cut off.

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru had moved in front of him and hit him with a firm back hand to the face. The hanyou stumbled backwards slightly while holding his face where he had been struck.

"You will not speak of her in that way." Sesshoumaru growled threateningly.

The group stood stunned at what had just happened. The youkai lord returned to Kagome's side. He set down her yellow backpack that he had been holding the entire time, but no one had noticed. He did not lean down to her, instead remained standing straight, but he whispered to her softly.

"I will return to you."

She quickly looked up into his eyes and she could see how sincere he was, she had not lost him as she had feared. With that small look between them she nodded to him, and he smiled ever so slightly. The fur of moko-sama wrapped around him, and he began to lift into the air. Before he was too far from her he looked down and said once more.

"You belong to me."


	5. Part 5

It had been a little over a week since Sesshoumaru had left Kagome with her companions. Inuyasha and Kagome barely spoke to each other since her return, and often times she found Sango and Miroku eyeing her suspiciously. All in all the miko was greatly frustrated with the whole group, save one person, or boy rather. Shippou was her only reprieve from the onslaught of questioning eyes. Although, the monk and slayer did not openly chastise her like the hanyou did, she still knew that they had questions that they wanted answers for.

On the afternoon of the twelfth day since her return they traveled on a familiar dirt road headed north, when Inuyasha took a walking position next to Kagome. She only granted him a sideways glance, while he continued to stare straight ahead. The pair were silent for a while longer until a sneer crept across the hanyous face.

"So, it seems that he _did_ abandon you." He said smugly.

"What." She snapped out at him, coming to a full stop and turning to face him.

"Face it Kagome, he ditched ya." He closed his eyes in smug gratification.

"He said that he would return for me." She said calmly and faithfully.

"Why would you believe he will return for you?" He opened his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Because he said he would." She said placing her own hands on her hips. "He is a man that keeps his word."

"So, what did he do to earn your trust?" He sniffed at her indigently.

"I just know." She said throwing her head to the side to look away from him.

"You just know. What a lame reason, woman. You spend some time with him and let him claim your life, and you think you know him." Inuyasha snorted. "You really are stupid, aren't you."

"You are the one that's stupid." Kagome's voice rose in anger. "You couldn't even sniff out something that was right under your nose the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" He barked back.

"Out with it Inuyasha. Tell me what is really on your mind." She insisted.

"Well, it's something that we all want to know. Right guys?" He turned to the rest of the party; that all backed away quickly.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said crossing her arms and turning her back on the hanyou.

"We want to know what happened." He asked tentatively.

"Hn." She snorted.

"So, did you...you know?" He yelled in frustration.

"Fuck him." Kagome turned with all her anger showing on her face, and her voice as loud as any of them had ever heard. "Yea, we fucked like dogs. Is that what you want to hear?"

Inuyasha's face was wide with shock at her blunt outburst. She had never spoken like this to him, if at all. Finally, he found his voice again and he blinked his eyes hard.

"What?" He managed. "Why would you accept him?"

"Why not? It's not like you are interested in me." She said firmly. "You have been too busy chasing after some undead piece of ass, that you can't even see that it's been over a month since I first _'mated'_ with your brother." Her voice slowly calmed as she finished, and everyones mouth fell open.

"But, when?" He asked stupidly.

"The first time we were alone together." Her voice was soft but remained firm. "The day I got lost in the forest and he rescued me."

"After the battle with Naraku, and he returned you to the field where we were looking for you." Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative.

"My affairs are none of your business, Inuyasha. Remember that." She said smoothly, and began walking again.

With Inuyasha sputtering to return a snippy remark but falling short, and the rest of the group suddenly scrambling to get in line behind the silently fuming female at the head of the pack, they continued on in silence. The uncomfortable band continued their days journey in complete silence and tension. At dusk they stopped to make camp, and Kagome promptly left for the nearby hot spring to bathe. With a look from her miko friend, Sango jumped up and trailed after her. At the spring the two women sat in silence for a long time. Kagome was determined to not speak first, and so she waited. Finally, Sango mustered the courage to open her mouth.

"So, Kagome." Sango started timidly. "Why didn't you tell me about Sesshoumaru?"

"Would you have believed me?" She replied softly.

"I guess so. Why wouldn't I?" Sango asked.

"It sounds a bit far fetched, doesn't it?" Kagome snickered, and instantly lightened the mood.

"I guess it does." The slayer admitted with a chuckle of her own, and then turning serious again. "But, how did it happen?"

"Well," Kagome started, but paused with a finger going to her lower lip. "On the day that I got separated from you guys, he found me alone and lost in the forest. At first I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He started by talking about Inuyasha taking everything that he desired, and then asked about my relationship with him."

"Everything he desired." Sango repeated the phrase quizzically.

"He never elaborated on it, but I think I know what he is talking about." Kagome said sincerely.

"Well, the Tessaiga right." Sango said.

"That is one thing, but I think there is more to it then that." The priestess added.

"If you think about it. When their father left Sesshoumaru's mother for Izayoi and Inuyasha; he didn't just leave the woman. He left the boy too." Kagome said respectfully, and Sango tilted her head back in thought.

"I never considered that." Sango finally added her thoughts on the subject.

"Because of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru lost his father. In every way that a boy and a father are connected to one another." Kagome started. "And then, to have the sword that he desired be left to the boy that removed his fathers affection from him; was probably the icing on the cake."

"Icing on the cake?" Sango questioned the strange metaphor.

"The final blow." Kagome clarified, and the slayer nodded her head in understanding.

"You know. I've never thought about Sesshoumaru's feelings in all this." Sango added after a moment of silence between the women.

"I know, it's hard to think of Sesshoumaru as a person of feeling, but he has more then most people. Believe it or not." Kagome snickered a little. "He is the most passionate person that I've ever met in my life." She finished with a far away look that told she was thinking about the stoic youkai lord.

"He must be something for you to allow him to claim you." The slayers words brought her back to the moment with a slight start.

The two women talked of lighter topics for the duration of their bath and then returned to camp together. Sango had the answers she was looking for, and Kagome was feeling better having talked about her relationship with the Western lord. The two women wore smiles when they entered camp, and the two males waiting gave them quizzical looks, but Inuyasha's quickly turned sour. He slept away from camp that night, which suited everyone fine. No one had to listen to the hanyou's incessant barking that night, and everyone slept peacefully for the first time in days.

Three days after leaving the miko with Inuyasha and his companions, Sesshoumaru stood in his study staring at some paperwork in front of him. He was so distracted that he could have been reading a recipe for stewed rabbit and he wouldn't have known. His thoughts were preoccupied with his little miko being so far away from him. The feel of her skin brushed over his fingers. The smell of her hair remained in his nose. The taste of sweat from her glossy body lingered on his tongue. His eyes flashed crimson at the memories, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts and return to the duties before him. It was so frustrating to have to return without her by his side. Sesshoumaru continued to struggle with her absence for the rest of the week and into the next. His sleep was restless and his mind overwhelmed. He had never been so distracted in his whole life. The removal of the little miko was proof to him that he had made a good decision in claiming the priestess. She was powerful and beautiful, which she was very modest about. On the night of the tenth day apart he decided that he would return to her after just one more day. He had responsibilities to the manor and was obligated to settle things at home before leaving. With his mind made up he rolled onto his side and fell asleep thinking about holding the sweet miko again soon.

On the following day, Kagome looked into the sky and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her face and she thought about how long it had been since her lover had left her. She lowered her head and mentally counted the days. It was the fourteenth day. It had been exactly two weeks. She sighed heavily and continued walking. The group had stopped for some lunch in a clearing beside the road. Kagome looked around the clearing and saw a small trail leading north west. She thought about all the times that they had come across Sesshoumaru in the past and that he was always off the main road. Perhaps it was a good strategy.

"Maybe we should take that trail." She blurted unexpectedly to the group.

"Why?" Inuyasha barked loudly between his noodles.

"I have a feeling that it's the way to go." She lied. She wasn't going to tell him that it was because of the youkai lords method of travel.

"Do you sense any jewel shards?" He pressed.

"No, but it feels like the right place to be." Kagome said meekly, but kept her conviction.

"What the hell." The red clad hanyou shrugged in concession.

With a small smile of victory Kagome finished her meal, eager to get on the trail. The caravan walked down the rough path in an organized line. Kagome was at the head with Inuyasha behind her, followed by Miroku and then Sango, with Kirara at the tail with Shippou on her back. After following the narrow trail for a little over an hour Kagome stopped, and stood very still.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered from over her shoulder.

"I sense him." She whispered back. "Naraku is straight ahead."

The whole group tensed with the anticipation of the battle that they all knew was coming. Inuyasha moved forward and knelt down for Kagome to join him. For a moment she hesitated at his offer, but decided that for the sake of the battle to climb on. Sango and Miroku accompanied Shippou on the neko-mata. Everyone took to the tree tops and moved forward cautiously. As they moved forward, the Shikon miko directed them to where the enemy awaited their arrival. They finally touched down in a large field on the other side of the forest that they had been walking through. The moment Inuyasha touched down, Kagome slid off his back and drew her bow and arrow. With everyone drawing their weapons the spider hanyou chuckled with amusement.

"I see that you have found me." Naraku sneered as his horde of demons surrounded him.

Inuyasha looked sideways at the miko beside him, but did not say a word. Without any further words spoken the enemies collided in battle. With a swift strike of his sword Inuyasha released the Wind Scar and decimated most of the demons that were pressing down on them.

Sesshoumaru was on his second days journey in search of his miko. He was moving through the air at a casual pass, following her scent as it wound through the countryside. He had come across the spot where she had the argument with Inuyasha, and he gritted his teeth at the thought of that half-breed upsetting his mate. He continued to follow her scent northward. Later that afternoon he sensed her aura as it flared from battle. With urgency pushing him faster, he rushed toward her location. When he arrived in the field that contained the large battle he stopped at the edge, looking for and sensing the location of his tiny priestess. When he located her, she was on the far side of the clearing, at the farthest distance from him. As his eyes fell on her, Naraku lifted a thick tentacle and thrust it toward her. As panic surged through him he flashed forward to get to her, and pulled his Bakusaiga simultaneously.

The thick dirt colored tentacle flew through the air at a quick rate with the miko in it's path. Kagome looked up from her most recently released arrow to see the limb flying at her. She tried lamely to step backward and draw another arrow. As the tentacle closed in on her, she began to scream out of instinct. It was not a scream of fright, but a scream of ferocity. When the tip of the limb was a short couple of yards from her heart she heard his voice.

"Kagome." He screamed, as his body came between her and the encroaching weapon.

The thick pointed limb struck him hard, and deep. Kagome blinked in surprise at seeing Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. The tentacle pulled away from his body, covered in blood. The daiyoukai stumbled forward one step when the limb pulled out of him chest. He covered the wound with his free hand. Kagome stumbled forward and placed a trembling hand on his back. Wobbling sideways she saw blood flowing down the front of his kimono, and beginning to soak the ground where he stood. He did not turn to look at her, but leaned toward her in response to her touch.

"Stupid dog." Naraku cackled at the bloody lord. "You dogs loyalty to humans is disgusting."

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge the spiders snide remark, but instead slowly lifted his sword in the direction of his enemy. He dropped his hand from his wound and took on a fighting stance. Kagome took a few steps back to allow him some room. As she looked on, he shifted slightly.

"Now miko." He said sternly.

Without having to ask what he was wanting she nocked an arrow, and took aim at the body of the hanyou before them. As tears began to sting the back of her eyes she flooded the arrow with her spiritual powers. The arrow began to glow with a bright pink light, and the daiyoukai raised his sword for the strike. Kagome released her hamaya from the bow, and a split second after, the youkai lord thrust his sword forward releasing all his youki in one shot. The two attacks flew through the air at frightening speed, the pink light of Kagome's spiritual energy began to grow until it was a blinding light. Sesshoumaru's youki attack mixed and swirled around the hamaya just before it hit its target. The spider hanyou screamed in pain as the combined attacks hit him center mass. With in a moment his body was breaking apart and began to disintegrate. As soon as the spider was gone and the battle at an end, the wounded youkai dropped to the ground on one knee.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome yelled as she ran to his side.

The blood continued to flow, and he sat back off his feet. Kagome wrapped her arms around his chest and back, trying to cradle him as best she could. She laid him back gently until his head lay softly in her lap. She brushed his silvery strands out of his face, and looked down into his golden eyes as the tears began to flow. The youkai lord looked up at her when a tear hit his face. He reached up and caressed her cheek softly.

"Don't cry." He said in a whisper.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome sobbed.

"I had to protect you." He said as firmly as he could.

"You should not have done that." She wiped her eyes and looked him firmly in the eyes.

"I could not let that monster take you." He tried to argue back.

"It doesn't matter, if _you_ are not alive." She was trying to reason with him.

"That is absurd my little miko." He half chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"You would live, that's what. You have to take care of Rin. You are lord of the West. You have so many things to live for." She began to cry again.

"Not without you, Kagome."

The tears flowed more rapidly and dotted his face and kimono as they fell from her red cheeks. She wiped wildly at her cheeks in an attempt to stop them, but with very little success.

"I have no regrets, miko. Accept one." He paused between sentences with a slight wince of pain.

"What regret would _you_ have, my lord?" She questioned.

"I took notice of you a long time ago." His hand taking hers. "I was impressed with your power and purity, and yet I pushed those feelings aside."

"You did?" She sputtered in surprise.

"You were always so gracious, and open whenever I saw you." He coughed. "Your beauty was unquestionable, and your strength alluring."

"Sesshoumaru, we need to get you help." She insisted trying desperately to keep him with her. "I have bandages in my pack, let me get them."

"No." He said sternly, and firm squeeze of her hand. "I have things to say."

"O'kay." She whispered, knowing he would not let her go for anything.

"You are now the Lady of the West." He began. "You will need to go to the manor and find Jaken. He will help you in what needs to be done."

"What? I can't..." She squeaked in disbelief at what he was saying, before he cut her off.

"You need to take care of Rin. She will be depending on you. Love her as I have." Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"No, you have to be there for her." She began to sob again. "For us."

"Kagome, I love you." He said as he began to fade away. "I have loved you for a long time, but I never allowed it to show. I'm sorry for that"

She quickly leaned down and kissed his lips one last time. When she looked in his eyes again, the light was fading and they started to close.

"No. Sesshoumaru." She began to scream and shake him. "Sesshoumaru, don't leave me."

She sobbed harder and harder as she screamed for him to return to her. When he did not respond she leaned over him and cried into his chest. She continued to shake him without any response, and no more words. In one last attempt she whispered into his chest.

"You can't leave me."

"You belong to me."

A/N: I know you are all mad right now, but I ask you to stay with me on this one. Wait for the next installment before you cast judgement. It should not be long.


	6. The End

Kagome sat bent over his unmoving body and continued to cry into his chest. No response came from him, and her tears began to ebb. She turned her head sideways to lay her cheek on his chest as she took in a deep breath; taking in his scent again. The smell of him still lingered on and it made the tears sting again, but then she spied it. The sword that he carried. Not the destructive sword that he used to finish the spider, but the mysterious sword Tenseiga, that could revive the dead. She stared at it and blinked hard as the thoughts circled her head.

Suddenly, the sword pulsed into life and she jumped, and she sat up quickly, staring at the fabled sword. The thrumming of the sword startled her again and she cautiously reached for it. Her fingers stretched out slowly before her, and the sword pulsed again, causing her fingers to twitch. As her fingers neared the blade the pulsing became steady and continuous. Finally, her fingers were floating over the hilt and she hesitated to take hold of the strange sword. The sword pulsed again, deeper and more forceful then before, like it was calling to her, to take a hold of it. With a deep breath to steel her nerves, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around the ornately made hilt.

The moment she touched the sword a blinding light flashed and she covered her eyes with her free hand, not wanting to release the blade in her right hand. As the light dimmed she lowered her hand slowly, and looked around to see what had happened. The field was gone along with her companions. Sesshoumaru's body remained at her side, with his head still resting on her lap. Her hand was still on the blade. She looked around to survey the area around her. When she look ahead of her she saw a figure standing before her. It was a man, a youkai, like Sesshoumaru but not. He had the same markings and the same silver hair, but his was tied up high on his head. There was a slight difference in the way his bangs were cut and his clothing and armor were different. She thought back in her memory to help figure out who this person was. He was familiar, but she couldn't place him right away. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Inu no Tasho." She gasped in a whisper.

"Hello, child." He said in a soft voice.

Kagome stared at him in awe and couldn't say a word. What would she say to this man? Because of her, his son died a premature death. The thought that his death was her fault stung her. Making her heart ache and the tears sting her eyes again. A few drops betrayed her facade.

"I'm sorry." She finally sobbed out at the Great Dog General.

"Sorry for what, child?" He asked while walking closer to her.

Looking down at the body before her, the tears flowed freely. "It's my fault." She sobbed out in agony.

"Do not blame yourself, Kagome. He made his decision." He knelt in front of her.

"But why?" She whimpered. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Because he did not wish it." The daiyoukai lord said with a stern look at her. "Come and walk with me, young one."

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru and back at her escort. The desire to stay near him was evident in her eyes. The great general saw her loyalty to his son, and was all the more anxious to talk with the little miko. His eyes softened and he turned toward her and took her hand that was clutching his old sword. He pulled both her hand and the blade at the same time, and stood her on her feet with the sword still in hand. Kagome held the blade close to her chest, and looked down again at the man she loved.

"Come with me, miko. He will not go anywhere." He told her and turned to walk away.

"O-o'kay." She stuttered, and trotted after the tall youkai, then gave one last look over her shoulder at the body she left behind.

The pair walked a little ways in silence as Kagome sniffed away her tears. When the daiyoukai stopped she stood just behind him and waited patiently.

"Why do you cry so much?" He finally asked her, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Because." She sniffed. "I let him down."

"Explain, how you let him down." His question was firm, almost angry.

"I put myself in danger." She said with true conviction. "I was weak. I could not save myself."

"And how was that letting him down." The youkai lord insisted.

"He is so strong, and he sacrificed himself because I am a weak human." She began to sniff louder as the tears came back again.

"He made the decision to save you. He chose to risk his life for you." He stepped in closer to the small woman. "You did not decide anything for my son. No one has decided for him for many, many years. What makes you think that you could influence him now?"

Kagome thought about his words carefully. He did have a point. If Sesshoumaru didn't want to, he wouldn't have intervened. The decision he made was completely on his own. She lowered her head and looked at the sword she still clung to.

"He did what his heart dictated. That was what you did." She looked up at the general with a questioning look at his statement. "You opened his heart more then any other being I know of."

He reached up and swept the hair off her left shoulder and pressed his clawed fingers against her jaw. She leaned her head in response to his slight pressure and he looked over her neck carefully. He then leaned in and sniffed close to her neck, making her flinch slightly.

"Your influence on my heir is of great importance to me. Compassion was the final lesson that I had for him. Your influence and example was a vital lesson." He leaned away again and removed his hand.

"But, Rin was the one that really did that." Kagome argued timidly.

"No." He looked seriously at her. "It is true that she softened his heart, but there is only so much at a child, even one as extraordinary as her, can do for a _man_."

With a rosy blush of understanding, Kagome lowered her head again. She fiddled with the hilt of the sword in her hands and scuffed her shoe on the ground. Without warning a whirl of laughter came from the youkai lord standing opposite her.

"I see you understand." He chuckled.

She continued her silent thoughts for a long time, and then finally it came to her. Without any restraint and the tears flowing in great waves down her face she fell to her knees.

"What good is any of that now?" She chocked. "He is gone now, and I will never see him again. Why? Why did he have to die just as we found each other? It's not fair. Fate is cruel."

The newly stoic lord looked down at the broken woman at his feet. His heart hurt although not in a way that was visible to anyone. He sighed heavily and knelt down before the crumbling priestess. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. When she looked up into his eyes, her face red and streaked with tears. He smiled softly at her and she sniffed hard and wiped at her face.

"He is not lost." He said, and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" She snuffed. "There is no one that can bring him back."

"There is a way." His gaze going to the sword.

She followed his gaze to the sword in her grasp and pulled it tighter to her chest. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the end of the hilt. With a few more tears pressing past her lashes, she looked up at the great general again.

"But, he was the only one that can use it."

"That is not true." He smiled.

"You are dead my lord and could not wield it." She questioned more then stated.

"This is correct." His smile continued.

"Then who. Inuyasha?" She said hopefully.

"No, my youngest son can not wield the Tenseiga." He said with some mild amusement.

"Then who?" She asked desperately.

"We will get to that, young priestess." He stood and offered his hand to her. "There are some questions that I have for you first."

Kagome put her hand in his carefully and looked up in confusion. What could the dog general want to know from her? She couldn't imagine what he may want to talk to her about.

"You are a miko, are you not?" He asked suddenly, and she nodded lamely at his question. "And, you are not from the time that you met my sons are you?"

"That's right." Her eyes glued to his chiseled face.

"You travel with Inuyasha and his companions?"

"Yes."

They continued to walk in the direction that they left Sesshoumaru's body, and his eyes never wavered from directly in front of him. Kagome trotted along beside the tall daiyoukai since his stride was quit a bit longer then hers.

"Why did you leave Inuyasha?" Was his next question, and not a pleasant one at that.

"He could not love me, and my heart was hurting for that." This was the best response she had for him.

"He betrayed you?" He questioned, and she looked up at him in shock.

"I guess you could say that." She muttered.

"Why would you question his betrayal? I saw it myself." He looked down at the tiny woman jogging beside him. "He could not release himself from the dead priestess. It is clear, is it not."

"I suppose it is." She conceded.

"So, why did you accept my heir in stead?" His eyes returning forward.

"Because, with him I am simply Kagome. He never saw me as anyone other then myself. Inuyasha could only see Kikyo, but not Sesshoumaru." Her eyes and thoughts drifted away, and the daiyoukai glanced down at her.

It did not take much to see how this little human felt about his son, but he still had to ask. Her responses were very important and crucial to his sons return. He smirked slightly when her look reminded him of Izayoi, and the way that she would look at him. His own thoughts traveled into the past for a moment, until he was standing in front of his sons body again. The two stopped and looked at the man before then for a long silent moment, before the youkai general turned to the small woman and looked sincerely at her.

"Do you love him?" He blurted out at her, catching her off guard.

"Whaaa." She sputtered in shock, and then she straightened herself, and thought about his question carefully. "Yes."

"Yes, I do. I could not live without him. If there is any way I can help to bring him back I will. Even if he does not want me, I love him, and I will help in any way that I can. Just tell me what to do." Kagome's eyes and face lit with eagerness and the stoic lord could not help but crack a smile.

"Very well. You must return to the battlefield where you both are." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the place she had been sitting next to Sesshoumaru. "When you return, draw the Tenseiga. Hold the blade over his body and use your spiritual power to call forth the sword. When you see them, cut them."

The trembling miko looked up into his face, wanting to ask so many questions but could not. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back at the youkai and looked back at her love.

"I'm sorry that I could never know you, my dear. Tell Sesshoumaru that I'm sorry." His final words faded away and the light flared and blinded her again.

When she returned she was exactly where she had been when she left. Sesshoumaru's bloody body was laying before her with his head resting in her lap and her hand on the sword in his obi. It was as if she had never left. All her friends were right where she had left them. Kagome looked around dumbly for a minute after the odd thing that had happened to her. Was it real, or just a strange fantasy. At that moment of thought the Tenseiga pulsed once again. The feeling brought her eyes to the sword and she remembered the daiyoukai's instructions. Without hesitation she drew the sword and stood over the bloody body of her lost love. Her eyes took on a look of strict concentration as she focused her spiritual energy into the Tenseiga. The blade pulsed again, and suddenly tiny creatures appeared over Sesshoumaru's body. She gasped slightly at the appearance of the tiny minion. Kagome steeled her nerves and slashed out at the ugly things. When the blade cut through the tiny demons they screamed out and disappeared. The sword pulsed lightly before slumbering again.

Looking on carefully, her hand bolted to her mouth when she saw his chest rise ever so slightly. The shaking miko dropped back to her knees at his side and continued to look on. The wound in his chest was starting to close and the blood stopped running. Her eyes watered with tears again as the realization of what was happening struck her. Before long his chest was rising and falling steadily as his breathing increased. Kagome continued to look on in disbelief, not noticing a red clad half demon that bounded up next to her.

"What do you think your doing Kagome?" His voice startled her, but she did not answer or look at him. "Only Sesshoumaru can use that damned sword."

Without saying a word Kagome simply shook her head and pointed at Sesshoumaru. The hanyou leaned over his brothers body and sniffed, then jumped back when his fingers twitched.

"What the hell, Kagome?" He barked from behind her.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice came our hoarsely.

In an instant she reached for him and his eyes flickered open. Her tears were flowing without any sign of stopping, and her smile widened bit by bit. Her hands pressed gently against his chest as she leaned over him to look into his face. The daiyoukai's eyes fluttered and blinked as he came around. A cold tear dropped on his face and he moved to wipe it away, but before he could reach it, her fingers were on his face as more tears fell on him. He looked up into her eyes, then took her face with one hand. Carefully, Sesshoumaru sat up and knelt gingerly in front of the little miko. Not caring that his brother was standing nearby, the youkai lord reach into the raven hair and clutched the girls face in his hands. With a soft look in his golden eyes he pulled her face nearer to his own, and very gently kissed her.

When he pulled away from her, her eyes remained closed for a moment longer, as she enjoyed the feel of his warm lips on hers. The pair gazed longingly into one another's eyes for a long time, unseeing of anything or anyone around them. Finally, accepting that he really had returned Kagome threw herself into his embrace. She cried into his chest while his arms wrapped around her small frame and he buried his nose in her hair. Breathing in her scent so deeply that he could sense every part of her, in his whole being. The young woman began to tremble and the resurrected daiyoukai stroked her hair to sooth her, and then stood bringing her with him. When she seemed to calm slightly he held her just away from him in order to see her face. A light smile came over him at the sight of the red faced miko.

"Ah Hum." Inuyasha cleared his throat purposefully to gain their attention. "Should I leave you two alone?"

The pair looked at the humbled hanyou with little interest, and Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around the waist of the tiny female beside him, pulling her closer to his side.

"We have to deal with the jewel now." Inuyasha announced, and the couple looked at each other.

"Very well." The youkai lord answered, then looked down at Kagome. "Come, koi. Let it be done."

Kagome simply nodded at him, without saying a word. She was still in shock at his return and the fact that she was the one able to do it. Then she thought about what the Inu no Tasho had said to her, and began thinking about when she should talk to Sesshoumaru about it. After a short period of contemplation she decided that it was a discussion best left for later. For now the Shikon jewel was their main concern. Once the jewel was gone, she would talk with him, she had many questions herself.

With a little work on Kagome's part to return the jewel shards to a whole gem, everyone was ready for the wish that would send the jewel away. The young priestess stood in the midst of her friends with the jewel in hand. She looked around at each one of them, her eyes remaining on her lover longer then any other, then her gaze returned to the tiny pink jewel in her hand. Closing her eyes and her fingers over the small sphere, she pulled it close to her chest and thought of the wish that had long been on her mind. With a quick bright flash of light the jewels aura disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked around. With a sigh of relief she was still standing in the field surrounded by her friends and lover in the feudal era. In her heart she had been concerned about being thrown back to her time with no way to the past, but this was not the case. She remained in the time and with the people that she wanted most of all.

It had been several months since the Shikon no Tama had been disposed of, and Kagome sat gingerly on the edge of the well. She looked up at the soft white clouds that were drifting by, and she smiled happily while the sun warmed her face. Becoming suddenly alert, she looked to the tree line in the direction of the village, just as a red clad half demon walked slowly into the meadow. His look was solemn and calm, and she smiled at him with the sweetness that endeared her to everyone she met. He smiled back and walked forward; sitting next to her on the well.

"So, were is mister stuffy." He asked with no anger in his voice.

"He left to get Ah Un. He doesn't want me walking right now." She smiled.

"Very protective isn't he." The hanyou scoffed and looked away from her.

"Yeah, but he is also a very attentive father." Her smile continued as she placed a hand on her rather large belly, giving a gentle rub over it.

"So, how much longer do you have?" His voice softened again.

"Just a few more months." She sighed. "I feel like a beached whale."

"Hah." Inuyasha half laughed and half barked.

"Thanks a lot. Mama says that all woman feel that way."

"You just back from a visit?" He inquired.

"Yeah. We just got back a few minutes ago." Kagome looked skyward again.

"How is he with your family?" His gaze turned on her enormous belly.

"He is great. He talks with Mama and Gramps like he's known them this whole time, and Souta loves him. The boy thinks he is so 'cool.'" She throw up her fingers in the motion of finger quotes and giggled gently.

"That's good to know." He turned away from her look again.

"Souta would like to see you too." She added, and he turned his gaze on her again. "He was asking when you would come to see him."

"Really." His eyes glistened with excitement.

"Really." She said most seriously.

"I'll go and see him soon." Inuyasha decided out loud, and Kagome smiled at his boyish delight.

"He would like that."

"I better go, Kagome. I've got things to take care of in the village." He stood from his seat and turned to face her. "It was good to see you. I'm glad...We are glad you are happy."

"Thank you. I am very happy." She nodded in respect. "What about you? Have you found anyone that sparks your interest yet?"

"Nah." He replied with a quick turn of his head and closing his eyes.

Kagome laughed at his brash behavior and how she missed it from time to time. All things considered, she knew that she was with the person that would make her happiest. Although she still loved Inuyasha she knew now that he would not have been the best match for her, and that the stoic youkai lord was more her equal. Just as she thought these things the low rumble of the two headed dragon came from over head. The pair on the ground looked up to see the large youkai dragon and it's master descending from the sky. Inuyasha moved out of the way to allow the two room to land. When he touched down the youkai lord's eyes were first on his mate and then moved to his brother.

"Good day, Inuyasha." He said with a measure of warmth.

"Hey." Was the simple reply that the half demon offered.

"Been keeping my mate company?" His eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to offer my congratulations on the pup." He said honestly.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat shocked at his forbearance. It seemed that the young hanyou was starting to grow up after all. The stoic lord nodded politely to his brother, who gave a slight tilt of his head in response. The daiyoukai then turned his attention to his mate, and walked around the other side of dragon to be close to her. With little effort he scooped up the woman with great care and gently set her on the back of the large dragon youkai. Kagome reached down and patted the dragon on both necks and he began to trill in delight of her affection. The couple bowed to their relation and took to the skies to return home.

On the ride home Kagome sat back slightly to allow more room for the baby and to make herself more comfortable. Sesshoumaru stayed close by her side, never more then an arms length from her. When they touched down in the gardens of the manor, he lifted her easily down and onto her feet. As soon as she was down, a plethora of screams reached their ears, and both looked toward where the noise was coming from. Two young children were running at full speed toward the returned adults. Kagome smiled wide at the sight of the two children and bent down the best she could to receive them. Rin and Shippou jockeyed for position in the miko's arms, but both were barely able to get her arms around them with her great stomach in the way. Both children giggled over this little nuisance, and both rub the round protrusion. Rin giggled even louder when the pup kicked at her hand, and Kagome gave a small wince. Sesshoumaru joined the trio and managed to shoo away the children without saying a word.

"Come and sit with me." Kagome said as she walked to the nearby bench in the garden. "I have something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Sesshoumaru eyed his mate suspiciously but granted her an audience. Not that he would ever deny her anything that her heart desired, he just liked to keep up the pretense. When the couple was parked on the bench side by side, Kagome reach down and took up his hand in hers, and looked out over the gardens.

"We need to talk about that day." She began.

"Why must you talk about such things, koi? You always get upset when you think on that day." He argued softly.

"There are things that have not been said. Promises not fulfilled." Her voice was most serious indeed.

"What things?" The man was always direct and to the point, she loved that.

"I need to talk about how I was able to save you."

"You were able to wield my sword, end of story, no questions." He explained simply.

"This is true, but I have to tell you about what happened." Turning her eyes on him. "I saw him."

His look was questioning and suddenly he was interested again. The daiyoukai shifted in his seat slightly to look at her better.

"I saw your father." She answered his unspoken question. "He came to me and told me what to do."

"What do you mean?" His eyes glistened with questions.

"When I took hold of the Tenseiga I was taken to another place. I don't know where, but your father was there. He asked me about Inuyasha, and then about you. He asked if I loved you, and then told me what to do to save your life." She ended with her eyes at her feet, if she could see past her stomach.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"No." He was engaged again. "He asked me to tell you something."

"What would he have to say to me?" His voice was lightly scathing.

"He said to tell you 'He is sorry.'" She repeated.

He looked up to the sky for a long tense moment and then stood. Without a word he walked forward and Kagome was concerned that he was upset. When he turned to face her, his expression was neutral; neither happy nor sad. The priestess tilted her head sideways in question of him, he walked forward again and knelt before her. Taking up her hands he rubbed them gently before looking into her eyes.

"Thank you for the message." He said softly, and Kagome knew that he understood the whole meaning behind his fathers words. "For now, you need some rest. It's been a long day."

A few months later, Kagome lay in a large fluffy bed in a separate room from their normal sleeping chambers. With one last long scream the baby was delivered. She had managed six hours of hard labor and a lot of pushing to bring the little hanyou into the world. When the baby was cleaned and examined it was returned to it's mother. Kagome looked down at the little bundle in her arms, and listened as a servant was sent to the door to allow the lord into the birthing room. The little babe had the same silver hair and crescent moon and magenta markings as the father, as well as the same pointed ears. The baby didn't look half demon at all, it looked full demon to her, but she couldn't be sure. Either way the baby was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When Sesshoumaru joined her side she looked up at him lovingly, and presented the lord with their child. He gingerly took the small being wrapped tightly in a warm blanket. He leaned over and kissed his mate gently on her forehead, and gave a full smile to her. After a short inspection of the visible parts of the baby he pulled the blanket back to see if he had an heir or not.

Kagome, not knowing the sex of the baby herself, was slightly wearied that he would be displeased if it was a girl. He did not react after he inspected the child's gender. He returned his eyes to his mate and sat fully on the edge of the bed. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her again. She was beginning to feel nervous at his quiet manner.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I'm tired." She said with a small sigh.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked. "Are you nervous about being a mother?"

"No." She almost snapped. "Well, maybe a little."

"Then what disturbs this joyous moment for you."

"Are you unhappy with our baby?" She asked tentatively.

"Certainly not." He insisted, then the strangeness of her comment hit him. "Why would you think I was?"

"You are concerned about having an heir."

"Correct." His questioning look deepened.

"You would be unhappy if we had a girl then." Her face dropping slightly.

Her concerns were now out in the open and the realization of what was said hit the youkai lord. He thought about her worries for a moment, and without warning he started to chuckle softly. Kagome looked on as his laugh carried and grew. She could not believe that he was laughing, and what did he find so amusing.

"An heir is important, dearest. But we have plenty of time to worry about such things." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and sat back to relax.

"I'm guessing that you were not told the babies sex, since you are so concerned about me accepting a female pup or not." Kagome nodded sheepishly in the affirmative.

"An heir is not a concern for us, koi." He said with a large smile. "The pup is male, but a female would have been perfectly acceptable as well." Kagome simply smiled at her mate and laid back.

Sesshoumaru smiled again at the small bundle in his arms and then back at his wife. He leaned in and kissed her again, then whispered in her ear.

"We will have to work harder to have the daughter that you are thinking of." Kagome smiled and snickered at him with a look of agreement, and he took her hand.

"Remember this mate." His eyes stared deep into her soul. "Under any circumstances..."

"We belong together."

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Thank you all for the overwhelming support of this story. All the reviews you have left are wonderful. It has been a joy to write this and see all the reads and reviews. Sorry the last two chapters fell short on the lemony goodness, but it was hard to write any in during battle and pregnancy. ;D


End file.
